


What If?

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: What if scenarios answered with what I think, in a short fic.





	What If?

Haku was actually a tracker ninja?   
The boy hummed to himself a short moment, then shook his head a couple times. He sighed as he then set his focus back on tracking the person he'd been told to find and watch. She was a woman, but also apparently a more dangerous ninja that he might have to knock out with his needles. He finally found her, seeming to just be napping but maybe she was lying in wait. He sighed and settled down to wait and watch.

Zabuza was good?   
No one would have suffered...Haku wouldn't have had to die. (Counter of non story answers: 1)

Saso and Deidei weren't Akatsuki?   
I mean, I have no idea where they'd actually be. (Counter: 2)

Orochimaru had stayed sane?   
People wouldn't have died and been tortured...and his son would still happen I guess. (Counter: 3)

It was modern day?   
They'd...not be ninjas, or they'd be ninjas in modern day, I don't know. (Counter: 4)

There had been no war?   
There was no war, not that anyone would have known there'd be a war, so everyone was happy. No one had lost their lives for a thing people far in the future maybe wouldn't even care about.

(Short)

There was no fear of those who are different?   
The boy with the fox spirit sealed within had friends, because they saw how cool he was. He never gave up, no matter how hard something might get for him, and they liked that. Meanwhile, Gaara also had people that liked him, people that also protected and didn't betray him. He also would meet a girl years later, a ginger curly haired girl he'd fall in love with.

Haku was a girl?   
(Then I'd be lesbian. Jk, I'd just have a crush on a girl character. Anyway!)

The ginger hummed and smiled as she pet the black filly on the head gently, then turned her head. Kurro snorted and squealed, so she got on his back and rode away to the village then to the woods. She was lightweight and short, so he could carry her just fine. The brown and white Akita followed at the gelding's side, and twitched his ears and nose. The redhead reached the place where she'd met Haku for the first time, maybe where Naruto had met her too. The black haired girl was there again, seeming to be waiting for her. She blushed a bit and squeaked when the black haired girl pulled her into a hug. She smiled and settled a bit, then Haku said "I love you," and she swallowed and said "I...I love you too."

(so basically nothing would change, she'd just have girl parts instead of boy ones)


End file.
